Blubbering pathetically
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: She could feel his life draining from him. This knowledge was enough to make her moan in fright. One-shot, Kataang ft. Toph


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own a drum set!**

Blubbering Pathetically

Toph Bei Fong hardly ever cried. In fact, she could not remember the last time she had. She prided herself in the fact that she was the toughest in their small family and did not tear up at the mention of a loved one or otherwise.

Unlike Sokka or Zuko who spent their time blubbering about their girlfriends. That was pathetic.

Nope. She would never go down that path of incessant, constant, never-ending bawling of the eyes. Nope never.

Then exactly when had that all changed?

--

"Katara?"

The words rolled of her tongue in one easy motion as she entered the large room. Iroh had graciously given it to them for their stay at the palace. Three mats had been set up around the large king sized bed in the far corner. That's where she, Sokka and Katara had been sleeping.

A pale body under masses of covers and extra blankets was currently taking up the bed. Toph bit her lip, the vibrations from Aang getting clearer as she progressed into the room. She could feel his life draining from him. This knowledge was enough to make her moan in fright.

The water bender did not look up from her position at the Avatar's bedside. His limp hand lay encased in hers, fingers grasping tightly. A lifeline of sorts. Tears were pouring rapidly down her face and onto his duvet.

"I was just thinking, Toph." Katara whispered as the blind girl walked over to quietly stand by her side, cautiously. "I thought we, Aang and I, would have lived our whole lives together."

"You will, Katara."

Katara smiled bitterly her gaze never faltering from the boy. She brushed a hand gently across his forehead, and bent to kiss him.

"I know he's dying, Toph. I've known it for a while now."

Toph put, what she hoped, was a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. It served as a double purpose; she needed something to hold her upright. Though it made her knees shake, Toph kicked up a small slab of earth and shaped it into a small cylinder.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked softly as Toph placed the cylinder into one of Aang's hands. To the water benders amazement the boy's fingers curled around the small object.

"People grip things sub-consciously in their sleep-- if he…dies… or wakes up we'll now." Toph explained quietly now taking a step back and regaining her place by Katara.

Hours may have passed in silence, both girls straining their eyes on the cylinder that Aang was holding. Tension and suspense hung thickly in the dim lit room. Both knew that at any moment Aang could either wake up or fade away. His body was weak, spirit even weaker.

Katara brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes smiling bitterly. If he would only wake, she could beat him senseless. What had he been thinking? Jumping out in front of her like that. She had been ready for that blow. Now because Aang was so wonderful, noble, and brave he was suffering. Spirits curse him.

"_Aang_…"

"…K-Katara."

Toph and Katara jumped at the mention of the latter's name. Aang was groaning. _He was groaning! _In addition he'd just dropped the cylinder onto the floor making it roll towards the door. Katara leant quickly over him and swung towards the blind girl in a panic.

"Toph what's going on?!"

Toph shook her head digging her heels into the floor to feel the boy's vibrations. They were going from non-existent to regular. Her eyes widened.

"Katara! Katara! He's waking up, he's waking up!" Toph couldn't believe her own enthusiastic scream.

Katara clasped Aang's hands to her lips kissing his knuckles, tears streaming down her cheeks. Aang groaned again his eyes cracking open. He took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the dishevelled, tearful girl beside him. He sat up with a wince.

"Katara… are you okay?"

With a cry Katara launched herself into him, knocking them both back onto the bed. They both met in a slow searing kiss, Katara taking her first taste of him in nearly three weeks. She had missed him so much.

Toph slowly walked out and to her chagrin, she could not help but wipe the tears that were pooling out of her eyes.

Great, now _she_ was blubbering pathetically.

--

A/N: I so wish that this could happen after the finale. It would be so wonderfully great! Having Toph there seemed sort of necessary and she does have some good ideas, eg. The cylinder thing. Hope you liked it!

Slán


End file.
